


Alone Together

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Tandy and Tyrone are alone in his room and they're teenagers, so of course sex happens.





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me as I'm not awesome at writing smut, but this popped into my head so I wrote it.

They were in his room again.

More precisely they were on his bed. 

Being together romantically was a semi new thing for them. At least for a year. 

They’d been making out for a while. 

Tyrone felt so differently with Tandy then with Evita. With Evita it felt like he was always trying to prove himself, but with Tandy he felt like he could just be himself. He felt completely at ease with her. 

Ty started to move his hands up and down Tandy’s body as he positioned them more horizontally. 

They broke their kiss as they both started taking off their clothes. 

“You’re getting better at this whole thing the more we do it.” Tandy said slyly 

“Practice makes perfect baby.” Ty replied with one of his trademark smiles. 

They started kissing again and Ty moved his hands down her body. His fingers found her clit and he started massaging it with his thumb. He trailed kisses down her body as he made his way to where his fingers were. 

She gave him more room as she parted her legs wider. 

He moved his hands around her waist as he started eating her out. 

This was his favorite thing recently when he had her like this moaning with pleasure at what his ministrations were doing to her. 

She loved that Ty did this to her. Liam had never gone down on her while seemed to enjoy making her feel good. Maybe that had to do with their connection. She wasn’t sure, but she did know she always felt the safest with Ty. It didn’t hurt that he could give her one hell of an orgasm. One of which she was close to having now as he added his fingers alongside his tongue. She felt so good as she came. 

She grabbed him back towards her and kissed him again. 

He broke the kiss as he reached over and took a condom out of his night stand. 

She took it from him and opened it up and put it on him. 

They kissed some more as he lined his dick up to her entrance and pushed in. They started slow, but it was good. 

He sped up his thrusts as he started to come. 

She pulled him into a deep kiss as he did. 

 

After they had cleaned themselves up she laid her head on his chest as they started to fall asleep. 

“Can it always be like this Ty?”

“Always” He replied as he kissed her forehead.


End file.
